In Jeoparady
by VampireForLife16
Summary: The third book in the Odd One Out series. The Titans leave Reilly with KidFlash and his very close friend. Will Reilly and her be friends? Or Enemies? R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One:**

Reilly was now in her own room that the Titans had decided to design for her. Her room was all pink. The bed, her closet, her carpet and the walls. It was the exact opposite of Raven's room.

Reilly sat on her bed meditating. She felt better. She took deep breaths.

"Reilly." She heard Starfire knock on her door.

"Come in." Reilly said as she fell on her bed. Meditating sure took a lot of thought.

"We are going to the mall of shopping. Would you come with us?" Starfire asked.

"No thanks. I rather be alone." Reilly said.

"Do you not renember last time? When you ran out the tower. Please do not repeat the mistake." Starfire sat on the bed with Reilly.

"I won't. I have KidFlash here. And he is bring a friend." Reilly smiled.

"Star, are you ready to go?" Robin walked in.

"Yes." Starfire nodded.

"Don't leave this Tower?" Robin said staring at Reilly.

"Understood." Reilly smirked. "I'm not leaving this Tower. No matter what."

"Good. Have fun." Robin smiled and walked out with Starfire.

Reilly sat on her bed and sighed. She hasn't felt like herself for days. She wondered what could be making her feel so…boring. It's like she had no taste in anything. What was something exciting she could do?

Reilly jumped off her bed and ran into the TV room. Reilly felt a swish of air.

"Hey KidFlash." Reilly said.

KidFlash let himself in of course.

"Where is your friend?" Reilly asked.

"Right here, Pinky."

"What?" Reilly stared at a girl with pink hair in ponytails, she wore pink blush, she practically looked like a clown.

_More like a slut…_ Reilly thought.

"Look who's talking?" Reilly said pointing to her new enemies pink hair.

"Uh….this is Jinx." KidFlash said.

"Great…" Reilly rolled her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Jinx." Reilly's right eye twitched. She slid off her hood.

"Yeah. No dip Sherlock." Jinx giggled. She walked over and sat right in front of Reilly.

"Are you hungry?" Reilly ignored Jinx and turned to KidFlash.

"Um…" before Flash could answer Reilly grabbed his hand.

Jinx took the other.

"He's mine!" Reilly yelled.

"No! He's mine!" Jinx yelled back.

"Ladies. Stretching the suit." KidFlash warned.

Jinx smirked and let go of Flash's hand. Reilly tripped over her cape and Flash tumbled on top of her.

"Told you he was mine." Reilly bragged.

KidFlash was so uncomfortable. He was on top of Reilly's chest . He rolled off her before he could think of anything else that could involve Reilly's body.

"You're unbelievable!" Jinx eyes were furious. Staring at Reilly.

"Reilly. We need to talk." Flash grabbed her hand and walked into the hallway of the Titans bedrooms.

"What's wrong with you?" Flash asked.

"Nothing is wrong with me. I'm fine. A hundred percent." Reilly crossed her arms.

" What's wrong with your wrist?' Flash tried to look at it but Reilly pulled away.

"Are you really okay?" Flash asked.

"Why would you care? You have a girlfriend to care for not me." Reilly barked.

"Oh come on. You think. She thinks. Jinx isn't my girlfriend. She's a friend."

"Yeah, right." Reilly walked off into her room.

Reilly sat on her bed. What was going on with her? Where was her crazy fried-chicken self? This boring dramatist girl wasn't Reilly…it was someone else. Reilly felt more pain as she ever had in her life. She screamed as loud as she could. She was in a cresent shape when the pain stopped.

Reilly looked around.

She looked at the wall as if she were seeing a nude man streaking.

On the wall it said

_**Hide if you please, Reilly.**_

_**I'll find you.**_

_**I'll kill you.**_

_**Your blood will be on my hands.**_

_**And so will your friends.**_

_**- MBO**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three:**

"MBO." Reilly gulped.

_Who was this? _

Reilly was so scared she called Starfire on the Titan communicator.

"Hello, Reilly." Starfire smiled.

"Starfire. Can you come back to Titan Tower?" Reilly looked around her room.

"May I ask why?" Starfire asked.

"I'm…um…sick." Reilly coughed.

"Okay. I will be there." Starfire closed her communicator.

"What's wrong?" Beast boy asked.

"Reilly has a cold." Starfire said. "I need to go take care of her."

"I'll go with you." Raven said.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Reilly was still in her room and crying. Her wrist hurt so much. She read the message over and over again. Reilly looked up when she heard a knock on the door.

"Hello?" Reilly walked up to her door. "Starfire? Is that you?"

No one answered.

"Flash? This isn't funny. Jinx? Cut it out!" Reilly opened her door.

"Good evening, Reilly."

Reilly screamed.

----------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Not my best chapter. Not very suspenseful but I think it was good. Tell me what you think? And please some more super hero suggestions. I already have Jinx, and Kidflash. Who else? Suggestions wanted!! Oh and there is a poll on my page that you can take, it will only take a minute of your time. Thanks for the reviews. Peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four:**

Starfire and Raven came barging in when they saw KidFlash and Jinx asleep. Raven walked over and looked at their faces.

"Sleeping gas." Raven hissed.

Raven ran into Reilly's room with Starfire behind her.

"Where is she?" Raven looked in Reilly's closet.

"Perhaps she went to go get some help." Starfire nodded.

"Look." Raven held a piece if glass.

"Raven, that is just a piece of glass." Starfire said.

"No. It's a hint to where she went." Raven took out her Titan communicator and called Robin.

"I was just about to call you guys." Robin said.

An explosion was heard behind him.

"There is a robbery. We'll handle it. How is Reilly?"

"She's gone." Raven sighed.

Robin was quiet for bit.

"Look for her." Robin said and cut off the call.

" Titans go!" Robin yelled and him and Cyborg sprang into action.

"Guys, I didn't even get to finish my tofu burger." Beast Boy whined.

"Go find Reilly with the others." Robin yelled behind him.

-----------------------------------------------

"Who would of kidnapped our friend, Reilly?" Starfire asked.

"Mumbo would." Raven hissed.

"But, why?"

"Starfire, I don't know!" Raven slid on her hood and walked out of Reilly room.

---------------------------------------------------

"What do you want?" Reilly asked.

"I want to show you a magic trick." Mumbo smiled.

"Ohhhh! So you're a ugly, blue, kidnapping, magician! Sounds cool. Show me!" Reilly smiled.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Mumbo began. "For my first trick I'll pull a bunny out of my hat!"

"Oh my god! Can I keep the bunny when you pull her out your hat?" Reilly asked.

"No." Mumbo frowned. He waved his wand over his hat and he pulled a bunny out.

"Awesome! More tricks! Also do you preform at parties?" Reilly wanted to clap her hands but she was tied up.

Mumbo stared at her.

"You enjoy my magic?" Mumbo slipped his hat back on.

"Course! Never up close I've seen someone take a bunny out of their hat! Can you please do another trick?" Reilly said.

"I think that is enough." Slade walked in from the shadows. Slade kicked open the door and wind was sucking Reilly out the truck.

"Salad." Reilly gulped.

"The magnificent Mumbo will not be-" Slade kicked Mumbo out the truck.

Reilly was shocked.

"Don't think of escaping, Reilly." Slade closed the truck door.

"I will and the Titans will kill you. Permanently!" Reilly hissed.

"Are you so sure, Reilly?" Slade asked.

"Very. You know, Salad. Every time you make a stupid plan and stuff, next thing you know! The Titans defeat you! Every time, Salad. So, what makes you so sure that you'll win this time?" Reilly sighed.

Slade was quiet her turned around.

"Besides, what do you want me for? Bait?" Reilly barked.

"Who said I wanted you? I did say I wanted your blood on my hands, and so be it." Slade said.

If Reilly could see Slade smile, she would know now that he would right now.

_Flash, where are you when I need you?_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five:**

Starfire sighed and went to the TV room. KidFlash and Jinx have just woke up.

"What?" Jinx rubbed her head.

" Jinx! Are you okay?" KidFlash asked.

"Yeah. I'm a hundred percent." Jinx rolled her eyes.

"You are now all awake?" Starfire asked.

"We're talking. I think we are awake, Starfire." Jinx stood up.

" Reilly has been kidnapped!" Starfire reported.

"How am I not surprised." Jinx said.

"Again?" KidFlash smoothed his hair.

"Unfortunately, someone has an interest in my sister." Raven walked in.

"Who?" Jinx asked.

"It is the villain Mumbo." Starfire said.

"Not exactly, Starfire. Mumbo isn't smart enough to kidnap Reilly on his own. He had to have help." Raven said.

"Who do you think did it?" KidFlash asked.

"I suppose-" Starfire began.

"Do what you guys want. I'm not going to save her." Jinx crossed her arms.

Everyone ignored Jinx.

"Who do you think kidnapped her?" KidFlash asked again.

"Slade." Raven gritted her teeth.

--------------------------------------------------------

Beast Boy was looking around the city for Reilly.

"Where is she?" Beast boy whined.

Beast boy's jaw hit the sidewalk when he saw a truck racing down the street and Reilly fighting Slade on top.

"Reilly!" Beast boy yelled.

"Huh? Beast Boy!" Reilly flew off the run away truck.

"This isn't over, Reilly. Not yet." Slade said.

Reilly ran and hugged Beast boy.

"Took you long enough!" She slapped him across the face and hugged him once more.

"Hehe. Sorry." Beast boy took out his communicator and called Raven.

"Raven? I found Reilly." Beast boy said.

"Take her back to the Tower." Raven said.

"Okay." Beast boy closed his communicator.

"Beat you there." Reilly snickered.

Beast boy transformed into a bird and flew away.

"Foolish Titans. They really think I'm her." Reilly laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------

UNDERGROUND IN A HOLE

"Help! Please!" The real Reilly yelled.


	6. News

**Chapter Seven**

Hey! Guess what ! There is no chapter seven. After watching thousands of Jinx and KidFlash videos on Youtube. I felt horrible. When I saw how in love he was with Jinx I didn't want to ruin it. So, I want to cancel my story. I loved it but I hate to turn Jinx against Reilly just for a boy. I was trying to avoid something like that. But anyway to get on with it. In Jeopardy, is now canceled. And so the Odd One Out series. I'm going to delete Chapter 6 and put this instead.

Sorry.

But maybe I'll make more Teen Titan fan fictions and not with Reilly in them. Check out the poll on my profile so that you can vote what happened to Reilly. Then when I get back next week Monday or Thursday I'll post the story where you see what happens.

Sorry once again.

VampireForlife16


	7. Finished AND MORE NEWS!

**Chapter Eight:**

**What would of happened…**

Reilly was trembling underground. She couldn't feel her knees.

"Hello?" Reilly yelled.

_Someone had to be here somewhere…_

Reilly fell on the dirt in front of her and banged her head on the dirt wall.

"Why is this happening!? Give me a sign! Please." Reilly whined. Until she heard a _click-click_. Reilly turned her body to the sound.

"My communicator!" Reilly used her teeth to open it. The screen was cracked and the "T" was cracked in two.

Reilly pressed a button and it randomly chose a hero to call.

"No. Please let it be Robin! Oh, please!" Reilly sighed.

A blue vortex opened. It blinded Reilly's eyes. A boy in a blue cape with a trumpet slowly walked out of it.

"Who are you?" Reilly whispered.

The boy was silent and grabbed her hand and brought her into the bright portal.

"Fix the past." the boy said.

"What?" Reilly's hands and feet were released from the ropes.

"Were going back in time. Go." the boy blew into his trumpet and another portal opened. The boy pushed Reilly into the portal and she tumbled onto Jump City's street.

Reilly stood up and turned around and saw the portal and the boy was gone. She looked around and saw Beast Boy slouching his way down the sidewalk.

_Okay Reilly. Focus. I get Beast Boy and get out of here. End of story. HAHA! Why am I talking to myself? I'm so funny…,and pretty, and I look awesome in a leotard. Oh, right! Focus. Tacos….! Oh, wait. Have to get Beast Boy's attention. _

Reilly heard a truck driving by.

_Alright, have to go get Beast Boy. Okay. _The truck raced down. _ Now!_

Reilly ran out in front of Beast Boy and kissed him so he wouldn't see the truck.

_This was the longest kiss I've ever done. Come on, longer._

Beast Boy's mouth tasted like tofu and spinach pizza in one.

Reilly quickly pulled away when she made sure the truck was gone.

"Two words, Beast boy. Breath mints." Reilly used her sleeve to wipe off the saliva all over her mouth.

"Woah…" Beast boy's jaw hit the sidewalk.

"Let's go. Hurry." Reilly grabbed Beast Boy's hand.

_The sooner we got to the tower the better._

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I know I said Odd One Out was canceled and etc. but I love writing about Reilly. I'm thinking this over and I'm still saying, "Come on Selena! Find a new series." I can't I'm wayyyy to attached to Odd One Out. Ugh! So….when I'm back home, b/c I'm at the beach right now, I'll have to decide once I'm at home on Monday or Tuesday. Anyway this is the end of the story. I may write more…it depends.**


End file.
